


Your Sex Life with Severus Snape

by LX60



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: AU, Creampie, Dirty Talk, F/M, Post-War, Restraints, Rough Sex, Sex, Unprotected Sex, Vaginal Fingering, breath play
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2020-07-24 18:29:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20019061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LX60/pseuds/LX60
Summary: Severus Snape and you are married. This is your sex life. AU. Post-War. Severus survives and is still teaching potions.***NOT ABANDONED, just slow updates cause of life.





	1. Chapter 1

You are idly laying on your couch while reading the latest copy of Potions Monthly. The article you are on is full and isn’t even new information to you so you flip the page where your eyes land on the next article and more specifically, the author, Severus Snape. Silently you smile to yourself. You always loved reading your husband’s articles as they were always interesting. 

About halfway through the article you hear the crack of apparition followed by heavy footsteps. “How was the staff” you begin, but are cut off by your husband’s lips on yours. Yup, that staff meeting didn’t go well. Severus always came home looking for sex as a way to erase his frustrations when they didn’t go well, which was always. As these thoughts run through your head, you kiss back and feel him tear the potions journal from your hand and throw it across the room as his hands begin to unbutton your shirt. 

He breaks the kiss and moves to kissing your neck as he settles between your legs. Between kisses on your neck he says, “You know how it went. It was awful like normal.” He finishes the buttons on your shirt before pulling your body up to rip the shirt off as his hands quickly find the clasp on your bra and it is subsequently off and on the floor before he pushes you back onto the couch and roughly kisses you. 

You go to begin to unbutton his robes, but he pulls your hands away and above your head where he magically binds them together. “Not fair!” You cry. 

“I don’t care about fair,” he responds and he begins to undo your pants before pulling them and your underwear off. His lips descend on yours while he rolls your nipples and he says against your lips, “You know I need to take out the frustrations, but are you wanting to be on the other end?”

This was his way of asking for consent before he went further. “Gods yes Severus,” you reply. He doesn’t hesitate any further. He kisses you and one hand leaves your nipple and you feel him begin to pull out his cock. While you never told Severus that staff meeting days were your favorite they were since it would end with sex. If he had meetings all day he would sneak home and fuck you before going back to meetings. The number of times you two had sex when he was supposed to be eating lunch those days was too high to count. 

He gets his cock free from his robes and quickly slides a finger into your cunt to make sure you are ready. After determining that you are, he rams his cock into you in a search for release from frustration. 

The pace is brutal and there are a few times you have to cast a self-lubricating charm to ensure he slides in and out. He alternates between kissing your lips and leaving bites on your neck. Marking you is one of his favorite things since only he can give them and sees them. His hands move between groping your breasts and circling your clit. 

While he may be rough, you know he is keenly aware of ensuring your pleasure as he squeezes your clit sharply and you loudly moan out. It felt so good you beg him to do it again. He obliges. 

You are getting close to cumming as the fabric of his robes scratch against your sensitive nipples and skin. He knows you relish this feeling as much as skin on skin contact, so he frequently strips you, but remains clothed as he fucks you. You loudly moan after a particularly hard thrust where he bottoms out in you. 

“Gonna cum,” you get out. 

“Say my name,” he replies as he continues to thrust into you. Hearing you say his name during sex has always been on of his biggest turn ons. 

“Se-,” a hard thrust, “-ver,” another hard thrust comes, “-us.”

“Again,” he says as he speeds up his thrusts even faster. 

Somehow, “Severus,” escapes your lips again. His hand finds your clit where he begins to stroke it how he knows you like it. 

“Cum for me. Scream my name,” he orders. 

“SEVERUS,” you cry out as your walls clench around his cock and you feel him cum in you and coat your cunt in his semen. He catches himself on his forearms on either side of your chest. You softly kiss him. 

“Welcome home. Feel better?”

“A bit, but a few more rounds are needed,” he replies. He leans back and pulls out of you before tucking his cock back in and pulling you to a standing position. His cum is sliding out of your cunt. “How does it feel to have my cum sliding out of you?”

“Amazing as always,” you reply. He smirks at you before he takes your hand and you begin the journey to the bedroom. Every few steps he pushing you against the wall where you two make out for a few minutes. You’ll get there eventually.


	2. Lab

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rough sex  
> Breath play  
> Unprotected Sex  
> Creampie

It’s Christmas time and Severus is home from Hogwarts. His mood is better than normal as he hasn’t had to deal with students for a few weeks and has nothing to grade. That, however, doesn’t mean he isn’t busy. He’s currently down in his lab doing who knows what. 

Needless to say, you are in desperate need of sex so you are sitting on the edge of the bed and plotting. Plotting on how to get your husband to leave his potions and come to bed. Your eyes land on the dresser and an idea strikes you and you smirk to yourself. Getting up, you go over to the drawer where all your lingerie is. You quickly find the set that Severus loves. Quickly stripping, you slide into the green and silver crotchless underwear with a lacy bra, garters, and knee highs. After clipping the socks to the garters, you quickly move out of the room and down the stairs to the potions lab. 

The door is closed, so you knock and hear a gruff ‘enter’ from Severus. You enter and then take in the lab. There is a cauldron bubbling with some sort of potion and he is at his desk, facing away from you. After humming to yourself you hop up on one of the open tables and wait for him to turn around. 

“Were you needing something (y/n)?” Your husband inquires. 

“You,” is your cheeky retort. You can almost feel the eye roll he is giving the book in front of him. Finally stands up and turns around to look at you. He takes in the lingerie and smirks at you. 

He silently moves towards you and stops between your dangling legs. He softly traces your collarbone up your neck and to your face before leaning in and giving you a soft kiss before placing his lips near your ear. “And what exactly do you need from me?” His hot breath on your ear and neck begin to get you riled up as he places his hands on your exposed thighs. 

“I need you hands on me, you lips on mine, and your cock in me,” you reply. 

“Hmmm.” He slides his hands further up your thighs before they rest on the the waistband of the underwear. “I suppose I could help with that.”

You scoff and roll your eyes at him. In response, he pulls your body flush against his and crashed his lips onto yours. You kiss back and pull him down to you so your back is on the lab bench and he is bending over it. Wrapping you legs around his hips, you grind into him and his hardening erection. 

He breaks the kiss and leans to your ear. “My, my. You are such a wanton little slut. You march in here in lingerie and didn’t hesitate to say you wanted my cock.” He kisses your neck right below your ear as his hands are on your breast and running your nipples through the bra before he pulls it down to reveal your breasts. 

You moan out. “Need Severus. Not want. I need your cock.”

“That just proves my point further,” he murmurs before biting down and sucking on the skin covering your collarbone. Your head rolls back to give him all the access he wants as you begin to try to undo his many buttons. 

No matter how long the two of you have been together you can never get the hang of getting those buttons undone while he is distracting you with his hands and lips. You groan in frustration. 

“This is going to be quick (y/n). The potion will be ready in 15 minutes. So no need to undo the buttons.” One hand leaves your breast and slides a finger into you. He pumps it in and out as you pull his hair to lead his lips back to yours. One of your hands is gripping his hair while the other massages his neck. He slips in a second finger as his bites your lower lip and begins to suck on it. All you can do is moan under him. 

Suddenly the fingers disappear and you moan in frustration until you feel the head of his cock at your entrance. He slides it from your entrance to your clit and back down before grasping your shoulders and pushing you down on him as he thrusts into you. You cry out as he bottoms out. 

You try your hardest to grind against him and keep up with his thrusts, but you and unable to. “Rub yourself. I’ll take care of the pace.” You do as you are told and now have one hand on your breast with your finger rolling your nipple and the other now running your clit. After a few minutes of this, Severus pulls out of you. “Flip over.” You do it. 

He roughly re enters you and one of his hands grips your hair and the other is around your neck. You grasp onto the side of the lab bench. The grip on your neck begins to tighten and you know he is going to cum soon. 

You can feel the grip tightening on your neck and the hand in your hair disappears and you feel it on your clit. He tightens the grip on your neck again and it begins to make it harder to breathe. “Tap your hand on the table when you are ready to cum.” You know this means that he intends to tighten his hand further. 

He alternated between squeezing your throat and allowing you to breath as he continues to pound into you. You can feel your orgasm coming on so you tap the table. He grips your neck tightly so you can barely breathe and pushes down on your slit to send you over the edge. After a few more thrusts he cums in you and releases your throat before you black out. 

You’ll have the imprint of his hand on your neck, but you don’t care as you lay limply on the table. You barely register him pulling out and leaning down to kiss you softly. His books tap on the stone floor and he goes back to his potion. You just lay there with his cum leaking out of you. He snickers. “Shut up,” you tiredly tell him as he stirs the potion. 

You stay there for a bit, knowing he is enjoying seeing you boneless on the table and his cum dripping out of your cunt.


	3. A/N

I just wanted to everyone that I haven’t abandoned this series of exploits. I just ended 70-80 hour a week internship and moved straight into my masters thesis, so I’m busy af. 

My goal is to post one next chapter a month starting in October. If you have requests or ideas, post them! I am more than open to them.


	4. New Opportunity

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N  
> This one has quite a bit of plot to build up to Severus being jealous (per the request I got). That will be next chapter. This chapter creates a setting for future chapters. So here we go! Oh. And there is some fluff. But don’t worry, there is still smut here!

You are in Severus’ quarters at Hogwarts a few days before the Spring term starts and you are leaning again his leg as he sits at his desk marking homework. There are occasional sounds of disgust at the work the students were doing. You happily continue reading your book in the silence. 

This is one of the best things about being with Severus. There was never a need to speak and silence was comfortable for the two of you. There was no fear in it. 

The silence, however, was interrupted by a knock at the door. Severus groaned and you moved so he could get up. He stalked over to the door and was ready to give whoever was on the other side a piece of his mind about bothering him. He ripped open the door to only have the anger die on his lips once he saw the intruder was Albus Dumbledore. “Albus,” he says. 

“Hello Severus. Is there any chance (y/n) is here?”

“Yes,” He shortly replies. You get up off the floor and head to the door. 

“Hey Albus. What can I do for you?”

“Can I speak with you a moment?” Albus asks. You nod and Severus begrudgingly opens the door to allow Albus in. You gesture to a chair in the living room. Albus sits down. “I apologize about interrupting your time together. I know you don’t get enough of it. I have a favor to ask (y/n).”

“And that is,” you reply. 

“Our Muggle Studies professor had a family emergency that she has to attend to. It’ll take her away from Hogwarts for the whole term. Would you be willing to teach the courses?” Albus asks. 

You look over at Severus, who is glaring at Albus. You are unsure of the reason why this time. “I appreciate the offer Albus. I will have to think about it and discuss it with Severus before I give an answer.” Albus nods. 

“Very well. Please let me know tomorrow in case the answer is no.” You nod in agreement. “I shall interrupt no more. Have a good day you two.” With this Albus gets up and leaves the room. 

“Do you want to take it?” Severus asks. 

“Part of me wants to. Part of me doesn’t,” you reply. Severus looks at you and you know he wants you to continue. “Part of me thinks it might be fun to teach Muggle Studies. Another part of the reason I want to say yes is so we aren’t away from each other so much. Not having to just get by with seeing you for a few hours every couple of days is nice. I want you around.”

“And the part that says no?” Severus inquires. 

“I wonder if you’ll get sick of me. Our whole relationship has always been like it is now. You’ve taught at Hogwarts the whole time so we have always had to be apart,” you say honestly. 

“Stop,” Severus says. He gets up from his chair and sits down next to you on the couch. “I’m not going to get sick of you. You aren’t a halfwit like most people. If you were I wouldn’t have married you,” he states. 

“I just worry,” you quietly state. 

“Don’t,” comes the reply. “Is that the only reason you don’t want to take it?”

“Yeah,” you answer honestly. 

“Then do it,” Severus states. 

“Are you really sure you are okay with this?” You inquire. 

Severus says nothing, but leans over and kisses you softly. He pulls back. “Yes. And to prove it let’s go to the bedroom.” He pulls you up and leads you to the bedroom.

Upon arrival, he turns around and kisses you again. This time it is far less soft and more demanding. He pushes you onto the bed and crawls between your legs and resumes kissing you. Not wanting to deal with clothes, you spell them off and banish them to the closet. 

Severus slides his hands up your sides before kneading your breasts in his large hands. You can feel his hardening erection against your stomach and he grinds it against you before breaking from the kiss and slowly begin to kiss down your neck. You move your hand towards his cock only to have it pushed away. “This is about me showing I’ll never get tired of you. Hands to yourself. Don’t make me bind you to the bed,” Severus remarks. 

“What if I want you to bind me to the bed?” You challenge. Without warning Severus binds your wrist to the headboard. 

He moves to your ear. “All you had to do was ask. You know I love to tie you up.” You moan at his words and you can feel his smirk against your skin. He knows how to play your body like a fiddle. It doesn’t help you’ve shared your sexual fantasies with him either. He kisses his way back down you neck and down your body before coming to your breasts. He licks and bites them before giving any attention to your nipples. He sucks on the left nipple while rolling the right between his fingers and then switches. Your cunt is getting wetter and wetter as you writhe below him. 

He summons something, but you can’t tell what it is. That is, until you feel a clamp on your nipple. You arch up into him and moan out “Severus.”

“Again,” comes his response. So you moan out his name again. “You belong to me. Nobody else can touch you,” he says against your skin. Summoning one of your muggle permanent markers he writes ‘MINE’ across your stomach. 

“Yours Severus,” you reply. “Only yours.” 

“Yes,” is his only response as he continues kissing down your body. Soon he arrives at your cunt, but he intentionally doesn’t touch it and instead nips at your inner thighs. Your body is going to be covered with his marks, but you love how he marks you. 

“Please Severus. Touch me,” you beg. He begins to kiss up your inner thigh before stopping. “Severus I need you. Please. Please,” you beg again. 

“In time my little one,” he responds. He parts your pussy lips before ghosting his tongue over your clit. You buck your hips up to hopefully get more contact. In response Severus pins your hips down with his forearm. “Behave,” he tells you. You whine in response. You can see his smirk. Getting you sexually wound up was one of his favorite pastimes. 

He slides a finger from your slit to your clit and back. You are completely soaked and just need release, but you know your husband is going to drag this out so he can hear you beg for him to fuck you. Currently he is just there breathing on your cunt to see who will give first and take action. If you’ll beg or he will want to taste you. You are determined to not lose. 

And then he starts blowing on your slick cunt and it causes a temperature change. “Wife, you know what I want. Just beg and then I’ll eat you out until you scream my name in ecstasy,” Severus says. You stay quiet, so he moves away from your cunt and goes back to licking and biting your inner thighs. 

You growl and pull at your bonds. If you had known how much of a tease he was going to be, you wouldn’t have wanted them. He bites your inner thigh harder than he had been to get your attention. He then withdraws from between you legs and gets up off the bed. “Where are you going?” You ask. 

“Well, you don’t seem to want it that much honey,” he responds. 

“You get your ass back on this bed Severus,” you order. He looks at you and refuses to move. Checkmate. You know he’s won. “Severus, I need you. I always need you. I’m yours. Please get back into bed and between my legs. Please,” you beg. He still doesn’t move. “What do you want me to do, spell it out for you?”

“Yes,” he replies. 

“Severus I need you between my legs, licking my clit, fingering my cunt before you fuck me with your cock and cum in me. Please Severus. I need you,” you say. He moves to the side of the bed. 

“Who do you belong to?”

“You.”

“Say my name.”

“Severus Snape. I belong to nobody but you. Now please do something besides stand there.” He actions are swift and sudden. He crawls back between you legs and places his tongue on your clit and slides two fingers into you before realizing how wet you are and he slides a third in. “Yes Severus!” You cry out. “Thank you.”

He greedily licks up all of your juices while fucking you with his fingers. He curls them so they hit just the right spot and you scream out his name. His actions are quick and forceful. Before you know it you are holding back your orgasm. “I’m gonna cum,” you get out. 

Severus separates from your cunt long enough to say, “Scream my name as you cum,” before returning to eating you out. You are there and quit holding it back. 

“SEVERUS!” You cry out as you coat his face with your juices. He continues eating you out until you are a twitching mess on the bed. He then draws back and kisses his way up your body to your mouth before roughly claiming your lips. You can feel how hard he is and know that it must be borderline painful for him. “Fuck me Severus. Find your release.”

“You’ll be cumming again when I do,” he replies. And he quickly sheaths himself in your swollen cunt. You moan out as he stretches you. He begins to move and the sound of skin slapping skin fills the room as no words are spoken and only carnal desires are met. 

Until you break it by screaming his name when he hits your sweet spot perfectly. He takes your legs and folds you in half so your ankles are by your wrists at the headboard so he can thrust deeper. The thrusts are hard and fast, but each one is enjoyable as it gives Severus pleasure. “I’m going to cum soon,” Severus grunts out. He releases the bonds on your wrists. “Touch yourself. Get to the brink quickly,” he commands. You do what you are told as he keeps up the thrusts. Within a few minutes, you force yourself to the brink. 

“I’m there,” you gasp out as he bottoms out in you. 

“Cum for me. Coat my cock. Scream my name.”

You cum hard and chant Severus’ name has he pounds into you to ride out your orgasm as he fills you up with his cum. Once he’s cum he releases your ankles and catches himself with his forearms on either side of your head and he kisses you as he stays on your cunt as he softens. “I love it when your whole body is against mine,” you idly say. 

He chuckles. “Likewise.” He rolls off of you and pulls you towards him and flush against him. “It’ll be nice having you here all the time if we have more sex,” he comments. You roll your eyes before kissing him softly.


	5. Chapter 5

Here is the chapter of Severus being jealous! Too many people died in Deathly Hallows, so they are still alive here cause I am not wanting to spend time developing entirely new characters. Who has time for that when they are writing a Master’s thesis? Not me.

Also, I am placing the ‘reader’ as an American, because I am and I don’t know enough about British Culture to make it an accurate representation. So you went to Ilvermorny.

Also, whole lotta plot in this chapter, but it ends with smutty goodness. 

——

You stand in front of the mirror and stare down your robes. Tonight is the night your are introduced to the student body as the fill-in Muggle Studies professor for the upcoming term. The anxiety builds and you pick at imaginary lint on your robes. You meet the other professors at a pre-term meeting in 30 minutes. Double checking your appearance, you take a deep breath and turn around to Severus sitting on the bed watching you.

“Hiya,” you tell him.

“You will be perfect. Nobody will be able to say anything bad about you. Now are we on the same page about what we say about our relationship?” Severus inquires.

“We know each other, but we certainly aren’t married,” you reply. “I still don’t see why the professors can’t know, even if you really don’t want the students to know.”

“You don’t want to be associated with me like that. They don’t see me like you see me.” You sigh at Severus’ words.

“Fine. I don’t like it, but fine,” you reply before moving to him and kissing him softly. “I suppose that we should get up to the meeting.” Severus nods and gets off the bed. He kisses you softly to reassure you before the two of you exit your quarters and make your way up to the staff room. Upon arrival Severus quickly squeezes your hand before opening the door to let you in before him. 

The professors are all there and are chatting around the table and upon seeing you and Severus, there is weird glances. Severus walks past you to sit in his seat. The remaining seat is nowhere near him, but between Remus Lupin, who had come back as the Defense Against Arts professor, and Minerva McGonagall. You take a deep breath and walk to the seat and nod at Albus on your way there.

“As many of you know, Professor Burbage was required for a family emergency that will take her away for the remainder of the term. In her place, Professor (f/n) (l/n) will be taking over for the term. She was educated in the United States at Ilvermorny and has worked and lived in the muggle world in the United States and here in Britain. She has graciously accepted my invitation to teach for this term,” Albus says. “So how about we introduce ourselves and what we teach? I will start.”

All of the teachers go around the table and introduce themselves. When it gets to Severus, he grunts out his name and that he teaches potions. Remus leans over and says, “Don’t worry about him. He is always a bit standoffish.” You nod vaguely at him and look over at Severus, who doesn’t seem to like that Remus is talking to you. You sigh. This is going to be a long meeting. 

Albus goes on to highlight specific rules that students didn’t follow and the process the professors need to follow. You pay attention as much as possible, but can sense Severus getting more annoyed each time Remus makes a comment to you.

“That’s it!” Albus says and claps his hands. “Why don’t we make our way to the Great Hall for dinner.” Chairs scrape as everyone gets up and begin to exit the room. You get up and begin to make your way to follow the rest of the professors. 

“Welcome (y/n),” Minerva states. 

“Thanks, I appreciate it,” you reply. Severus is behind you and can hear the conversation. “I’ve never taught before, so this will be a new experience, but I’m excited. How do you ever keep track at where you’re going?” You ask as a staircase moves. 

“You get used to it,” Remus interjects as he falls into stride beside you. “If you need help, just ask. Where are your classroom and quarters?”

“Both are on the first floor thankfully,” you laugh. The quarters Severus and you share has two different entrances with one entrance in the dungeons and the other on the first floor. 

“That’ll make life a lot easier. If you need help, I can probably draw you a map,” Remus offers. 

“I may have to take you up on that,” you respond. 

“You did well finding the staff room tonight,” Minerva says. 

“Severus helped me with that one.” At this point, Severus grunts and strides past the three of you. 

“So you know Severus,” Minerva inquires. 

“Yes. We’ve run across each other multiple times in the potions world as I’ve sought to bridge muggle chemistry with potions making. So I guess you would call us colleagues of sorts. He’s very knowledgeable about potions and it has been helpful,” you say. The fact you have to hide your marriage begins to eat at you. You don’t like lying. 

“Ah, well that is good you know at least one person on the staff,” Remus says as the three of you enter the Great Hall. There are three remaining seats. One next to Albus, that Minerva takes, and two next to Severus. You move and sit down next to Severus with Remus sitting on the other side of you. 

Shortly after you are seated, the students begin to stream into the hall and the noise of people talking fills your ears. You notice multiple curious stares directed at you as students begin to notice the new teacher. You can hear a few students ask their friends if they knew who you were. You take a deep breath to steady your nerves as Albus stands up. 

“Hello students! I hope you all had a wonderful time away, but now we begin classes. Professor Burbage had a family emergency to take care of, so I invited Professor (l/n) here,” he gestures at you, “to teach Muggle Studies and she has graciously agreed. She is just learning her way around the castle as she attended Ilvermorny in the United States, so help direct her as needed! Now it’s time to eat!” At this, Albus sits down and food begins to fill the tables and the noise of students talking resumes. 

The noise of forks on plates quickly increased as you look at the food that had appeared in front of you. It looked delicious. You grabbed the nearest plate and gave yourself a portion of mashed potatoes before looking around the table and spying shepherd’s pie in front of Severus, you ask, “Severus, can you please pass the shepherd’s pie?” He grunts and passes it to you and you thank him.

His attitude was beginning to annoy you and you wondered if this was just the beginning of how he was going to act like toward you the remainder of the term. If so, there were going to be problems. You tried to start conversations with your husband only to get monosyllable answers. After rolling your eyes, you turn to Remus and begin to have a conversation. With engaging conversation, the time at dinner goes quickly and it is suddenly dessert time and you see a marvelous spread of pies. In front of you, however, sits your favorite, and not one that would traditionally be in Britain, chocolate silk pie. 

Albus leans forward and says, “I had it made especially for you as I know it’s your favorite. Welcome (f/n).”

“Thanks Albus,” you say while beaming at him. You grab a slice and take a bite. The elves outdid themselves and it was fantastic. In your enjoyment, you hadn’t realized Remus had taken a piece to try. 

“I can see why this is your favorite,” he remarks. You smile at him and nod. Severus growls beside you. It is one of the few noises he has made this whole meal. 

“You okay Severus?” You ask. He curtly nods. 

“I must go attend to my head of house duties,” Severus says as Albus dismisses the students. You roll your eyes and sigh and he moodily walks away. 

“Somehow you get under his skin more than I do,” Remus laughs while you look worriedly at the space your husband had just vacated. “It’s Severus. Don’t worry about it.”

“I suppose I was expecting him to at least be somewhat nice since we’ve worked together,” you say while you run through the events of the night. Had you somehow upset Severus?

You stand and barely hear Remus offer to walk you to your quarters. You shake your head no. “I need to go to my classroom to sort through some things before class tomorrow.” Remus nods and bids you goodnight as the students file out of the Great Hall. 

After sighing, you get up and head towards your office. Upon arriving, you sit down in your chair and begin to look over your lesson plans. Ever since the war first and second years were required to take Muggle Studies and it became an elective their third year. 

As you looked over the class lists, you become overwhelmed with the number of students’ names you will have to learn and you groan and place your head on top of the class lists. A few moments later you hear a knock at your office door and you call out for whoever on the other side to enter as you keep looking over the lists. The door opens and closes and you can feel wards being put up. That arouses your suspicion and you look up to see who it is. It’s Severus. Evidently whatever the two of you are about to talk about is personal. 

“Hey babe,” you say to him. He nods a curt hello. “We’re alone, you can drop the act,” you tell him. He only sighs as he sits across from you in front of your desk. “Something wrong Severus?” You inquire. 

“Yes,” he gets out. You sit patiently and wait for him to elaborate. “Lupin.”

“What about Remus?”

“I saw the way he looked at you. It’s obvious he wants to be more than colleagues.”

“Severus, I’m not interested in him.”

“But he’s interested in you.” 

“Okay. And?”

“I don’t like it. I want you to watch yourself around him.”

You suddenly get a sneaking suspicion so you stand up and come around the desk and straddle him in the chair and kiss him softly. “Are you jealous?”

“No,” he says a bit too forcefully, but his arms tighten around your hips. You smile at him. 

“There is one way to make sure he knows I’m off limits.”

“We aren’t announcing we are married (y/n).”

“I’m not proposing that. I’m only saying that we stop concealing our wedding bands,” you say as you hold up your left hand and end the concealment spell. “I would never expect you to outwardly tell anyone. But having to lie to Minerva and everyone else about how I knew you was really hard for me. I love you and I don’t care who knows.”

He looks at you doubtfully. “You won’t leave me if people treat you differently?”

You shake your head no. “I think I’ve proven my loyalty to you after you and Albus pulled the death stunt. I trusted you when you told me there was no other way for the plan to work. And you didn’t even tell me Albus was alive.” Frustrated, you get up off his lap and stand in front of your desk. “Maybe this was a bad idea.” You sigh. 

“It wasn’t a bad idea. You’ll be a great teacher.”

“I don’t care if I’m a great teacher if it causes problems between us. I can’t keep lying. One night was more than enough. I know you are used to it. You did it for years as a spy. I’m telling you now that you don’t need to keep up the facade.”

Severus looked down at the floor. You both knew you were right. The silence seemed to stretch forever and you moved to sit down behind your desk. 

“Wait.” Severus stood up. “I can’t lose you.”

“You won’t. I take my vow to you very seriously. Til death do us part.”

He looked at you and you met his eyes. There were emotions you could see in those depths. He was not just jealous of Remus. He was scared Remus would take you from him. 

“Okay,” he suddenly announced. You looked at him quizzically. “No more concealment spells.”

You looked at him. “Severus...” you start. 

“No. I’m serious. You have proven time and time again you aren’t leaving me throughout the war when my spying took you through hell and back. Plus, Lupin will know you are off limits.” You groan at this and place your face in your hands. Of course the jealousy would play a role. But, you were getting what you wanted. 

You smiled at him. “Thank you.” He undid the concealment spell on his ring before coming up to you and crashing his lips to yours and pushing you toward your desk until your legs hit it and forced you to sit down. 

“Lupin can’t have you,” he growled against your lips. 

“He won’t,” you reassure him. “Only you can have me.” As you say this, Severus bites down on a spot he knows you love. Fuck. Were the two of you about to have sex on top of your desk the first night you were here? As Severus sucks on your skin you decide you don’t care and decide it’s a good thing his marks can be concealed tomorrow as you lean back your head to give him better access to your neck as you massage his shoulders and run your hands through his hair. 

“Only me,” he mutters against you skin before biting particularly hard on your neck and you moan and press your body against his. “I’m going to fuck you right here so if he ever comes into your office you remember who you belong to.”

“You Severus. Only you,” you get out as he begins to undo your robes. He slipped his hands up your torso under your shirt. You go for his buttons, which he allows. As you begin to undress each other there is a knock at the door. 

“(Y/n)?” It’s Remus and Severus growls and places a hand over your mouth to stop you from answering. 

“It looks like you are not here and we are silenced,” Severus says. You shrug and go back to unbuttoning Severus’ robes. So many buttons. 

The knock comes again. “(Y/n)? I can feel the wards up, is everything okay? I tried coming by your room.” At this point Severus has you robes open and slides your underwear to the side and begins to finger you. 

“I’m going to drop the silencing ward. Tell him to go away,” Severus says as he hits your sweet spot. You moan into his shoulder. 

“I’m fine Remus. Just trying to focus on lesson plans. Can we talk tomorrow?” Severus again hits your sweet spot and you barely hold back a moan. 

“Are you sure? You sound a bit out of breath.” You quietly growl. You just want him to go away. You don’t notice that Severus has finished undoing his buttons and has pulled out his cock. That is until he prods your cunt with it. Then you definitely notice. He slides in and a moan escapes you. “(Y/n) are you sure you are okay. I just heard some noises.” 

Of course he did. Severus is currently fucking you. Severus hits the spot again and you moan out again. Desperately you say, “Remus can we please just talk tomorrow. I’m busy.”

“No. I’m concerned now. I’m not going to leave until we talk.” Severus slides a finger on your clit. “Drop the wards or in going to take them down.”

“You’ve got to be fucking kidding me.” You look at Severus. He kisses you roughly. 

“Let him take them down and burst in here while I’m fucking you. He’ll definitely know you are off limits then.” He bottoms out and you moan loudly. 

“I’m starting to take them down,” Remus announces. You decide fuck it and you are just going to pay attention to Severus as he bottoms out again. 

You kissed Severus and run your hands through his hair. If you are going to get caught, you might as well enjoy the moment and the feeling of your husband in you. You vaguely hear Remus on the other side of the door as Severus makes another mark on your neck while playing with your clit. 

You wrap your legs around Severus’ waist your encourage him to keep going and he does. You thrust your hips to meet his and the sound of slapping skin fills the room. How Remus is missing the signs you have no idea. You aren’t even trying to be quiet anymore as Severus flicks you clit and you moan louder than before. 

Severus has you on the brink faster than normal. “Severus,” you breath out. “Close.”

“Me too my little slut,” he replies. His thesis become harder. “Cum when you are ready,” he tells you as he presses down on your clit. Within moments you are screaming his name and you can feel him pulse inside you as he begins to cum inside you. As he does so you hear the door bang open. 

“WHAT?!?!” Remus yells. You kiss Severus before looking over his shoulder at Remus. 

“I told you to go away.”

“Yeah, but the noises.”

“The noises were of sex. How could you miss that Remus?”

“I wasn’t expecting that!” Remus cries out. You place your face into Severus’ shoulder, which causes Remus’ attention to Severus. “Wait. You and Severus?” He asks confused. You sigh into Severus’ shoulder and hold up you left hand. 

“We’re married. Now please leave and close the door behind you.” Remus nods numbly and dashes out the door before slamming it. 

At this point, Severus is still in you and you kiss him softly. “Happy now Severus?” You ask. 

“Yup. He knows you are off limits now.” You roll your eyes at him before the two of you clean yourselves up and head back to your quarters. Maybe to sleep or maybe for round two. Who knows.


End file.
